Des regrets
by Expensive-taste
Summary: Les Dursley doivent partir de chez eux. Dudley pense a sa relation avec Harry.


**Début HP 7 (écrit par... JK Rowling !) , les Dursley quittent le 4 Privet Drive.**

* * *

><p><strong>Des regrets<strong>

Cette fois, c'est la dernière. La dernière fois qu'on se voit, peut-être que tu vas mourir dans l'affrontement contre ce Voldemort, je ne sais pas, je ne l'espère pas… ça parait tellement irréel tout cela.

Tu nous regardes, pas mécontent de nous voir disparaître de ta vie, tu es presque majeur dans leur monde et tu n'as plus besoin de nous. D'ailleurs ces 2 sorciers bizarres nous attendent pour partir, il ne faut pas trainer disent-ils, les risques sont trop grands.

Je te regarde, c'est la dernière fois, je le sais, nous t'avons fait trop de mal durant toutes ses années. Papa tempête contre je ne sais quoi, comme à son habitude et maman s'affaire autour de moi, aucun des deux ne regrette, mais moi si.

Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et je me lance, je te parle. Tu es étonné, c'est la première fois que je ne t'agresse pas en t'adressant la parole. Au contraire, cette fois, je veux que tu comprennes que j'ai changé, que j'ai dépassé ma bêtise d'enfant, que je te respecte et que tu es important à mes yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, pas encore, pas comme ça, sans t'expliquer, mais il le faut et je n'ai jamais su y faire.

Papa s'impatiente et vocifère. L'homme et la femme, prennent nos affaires et les fourrent dans la voiture, on se dit adieu, on s'installe et papa démarre, nous ne savons pas où ils nous conduisent, mais nous serons en sécurité nous promettent-ils. Ce cinglé qui veut te tuer pourrait s'en prendre à nous et j'ai peur, pour toi.

Mentalement, je repasse le film de notre existence commune, mon attitude infecte envers toi, qui ne faisait pourtant rien pour la mériter, au contraire, je m'en rends compte à présent. Tu étais petit et fragile, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé d'ailleurs, mais tu t'es musclé, je l'ai remarqué lors des dernières vacances quand j'ai déboulé dans la salle de bain. Tu ne portais qu'un de mes vieux slips tout décoloré, tes cheveux étaient encore humides et tu n'avais pas tes horribles lunettes. J'ai réalisé que tu avais grandi, tu étais un adolescent, plutôt pas mal, je dois l'avouer et plus un môme. Je t'ai gueulé dessus et tu es parti sans un mot. J'ai eu honte de moi. J'aurai dû te protéger durant toutes ces années au lieu de t'enfoncer un peu plus, de t'empêcher d'avoir des amis, de te bastonner avec mes potes…

Tu m'as sauvé la vie aussi, enfin, mon âme dis-tu, mais c'est la même chose, non ? Lorsque cette chose, un détraqueur je crois, c'est attaquée à nous, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, mais tu étais là. Tu m'as aidé. A ta place, je crois que je me serais enfui sans demander mon reste, en te laissant te démerder. Mais pas toi. Tu as enfreint une de tes lois pour moi. Je crois que c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à changer. Aucun de ceux avec qui je traine habituellement n'aurait fait cela pour moi. Je me suis demandé si ma vie valait les ennuis dans lesquels tu t'étais fourré à cause de moi.

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'à moi-même, j'étais d'un égoïsme hallucinant quand j'y réfléchi. Je considérais que tout m'était dû et mes parents ne faisaient rien pour me détromper, bien au contraire. Ils me passaient tous mes caprices, essayant de prévenir mes exigences… et toi, tu croupissais dans ton réduit sous l'escalier. Je prenais vraiment du plaisir à te maltraiter, comment ai-je pu être ainsi ? C'est dur de savoir que c'est tout ce que tu retiendras de moi, mais je le mérite.

Aujourd'hui je pars pour je ne sais où et j'ai un regret, celui de ne pas t'avoir serré dans mes bras pour te montrer à quel point tu vas me manquer et que je ne te déteste plus. Tu ne le sauras jamais et je pense que cela t'indiffère. Toi, mon cousin, mon presque frère, j'ai appris bien des choses à ton contact et je t'en remercie, grâce à toi ma vie sera surement meilleure. J'aurai voulu te le dire, mais je ne sais pas faire ce genre de choses et j'aurai eu peur que tu te moques de moi, même si je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça.

Alors je le pense très fort et j'espère que tes pouvoirs magiques te permettront de l'entendre sans que les mots ne franchissent la barrière de mes lèvres. Car malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu fais parti de ma famille, j'aurai voulu te connaître autrement, être ton ami, parce que, sache le, je t'aime comme un frère. Même s'il est trop tard, je te souhaite de vaincre ce sorcier et d'être heureux dans ta nouvelle vie sans nous, je te promets de suivre ton exemple et d'être meilleur, de protéger les faibles comme j'aurai dû le faire pour toi, en souvenir de toi.

Une drôle de secousse ébranle la voiture, les 2 sorciers nous disent qu'on va transplaner, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est très bizarre. Alors que nous disparaissons de la route de campagne sur laquelle nous roulions, mes pensées vont vers toi.

Adieu Harry.

* * *

><p><em>« Si on ne construit rien sur des regrets, par contre on bâtit sur des résolutions. »<em>

_Citation d'Anne Bernard (romancière)_


End file.
